El acero no siempre es frío
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: ¡Pokémon humanizados! Sigmund es un Bisharp que viaja por la región de Toskar cumpliendo una importante misión. En su viaje se enamoró de Charisse, una hermosa Gardevoir que trabaja en un cabaret. Ambos necesitan un cambio en sus vidas. Y él ha tomado una decisión. One-shot.


_"__El acero no siempre es frío"_

No era más que otro día normal para ella, en la que la rutina era la que mandaba. Aunque aquello no era algo que la asqueara, al contrario, era la rutina misma la que la mantenía con vida en aquel lugar solitario, vacío y oscuro. El día a día la obligaba a ver todos los días a sus amigos, a trabajar en algo que le gustaba y con lo que disfrutaba enormemente y a pasar grandes noches de fiesta muy de vez en cuando. Así pues, teniendo la maravillosa vida que tenía, aunque monótona, ¿de qué podría quejarse?

Quizá de la falta de algo que la llenara verdaderamente como Pokémon. Si bien era cierto que disfrutaba siempre de su tiempo y pasaba muy buenos ratos allá donde vivía y trabajaba, a veces sentía la necesidad de marcharse de allí, de salir corriendo y de escapar, de hacer algo... ¿Distinto?

Por un lado le daba miedo lo desconocido, lo que no estuviese dentro de su día a día, la incertidumbre de algo novedoso. Por otro lado, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. No sabría explicar muy bien porqué, pero al mismo tiempo que la horrorizaba lo desconocido, la adrenalina ante el peligro era adictiva. Y la hacía sentir bien.

Aunque para llevar algún cambio en su vida necesitaba algo muy fundamental; una motivación. Y teniendo en cuenta que vivía con sus compañeros y mejores amigos y que no le sería fácil separarse de ellos, necesitaba una razón de peso para marcharse. Y la mujer carecía de ello.

Pero bueno, tampoco tenía mucha prisa por marcharse. Por tanto, se levantó de la cama, sentándose sobre ella, se estiró y fue a abrir la ventana para dejar entrar la luz del sol de aquella mañana de Febrero. Al hacerlo, se topó con una de las mayores sorpresas que podía haber recibido. Había un Pokémon esperando a que ella abriese la ventana, para poder ser el primero en saludarla, cosa que hizo en cuando vio su carilla adormilada asomar.

\- Buenos días, princesa. - le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la saludaba con la mano.

La mujer no pudo sino sonreír de vuelta, mientras se apoyaba en la ventana.

\- ¿Venís a verme, caballero andante, dejando vuestras obligaciones de lado? - le comentó a modo de broma.

\- No temáis, amada mía, pues las mías obligaciones esperar pueden. - contestó el otro, siguiéndole la broma en todo momento. - ¿Me permitís acompañaros en el día de hoy?

\- Por supuesto, mi caballero. Dadme un tiempo para acicalarme.

La mujer se separó de la ventana y, rápidamente, fue a su armario a buscar algo que ponerse. Tenía varios modelitos monos, pero ahora ninguno le parecía del todo adecuado. ¿Qué se podía poner? ¡Rayos! La duda la asaltaba una y otra vez, pero no podía tener a su hombre esperando todo el día, por lo que terminó decantándose por un vestido de manga y falda larga de color blanco, unos zapatitos de color verde manzana y unos guantes a juego con ellos. Después, fue a peinarse delante del espejo y se colocó una cinta con una flor blanca. Una vez estuvo lista bajó, encontrándose con su caballero, quien portaba un ramo de flores rojas.

\- Feliz día de los enamorados, querida. - murmuró el hombre, guiñándole el ojo a ella.

* * *

Se sentaron los dos en una de las mesas del cabaret, el cual estaba cerrado a todo posible cliente. Dejaron que el lugar, sin embargo, abriera sus puertas a un conocido, un Bisharp que siempre que podía, hacía lo posible para visitar a los trabajadores del local. O más bien, para visitar a su amada, quien pacientemente le esperaba día sí, día también.

Hacía ya unos años que se conocían, pero debido a la misión del hombre dentro de la organización a la que pertenecía, no le era posible quedarse más de dos días en un sitio, tenía que estar constantemente en movimiento. No por su misión en sí, sino porque él temía que, si se quedaba mucho tiempo en un lugar, sus superiores podrían sospechar de un algo o un alguien que lo obliga a quedarse ahí tanto tiempo. Y la escusa de que "se obtiene mucha información estando aquí" no le iba a funcionar siempre.

Y su vida amorosa era algo que quería mantener en secreto. Definitivamente, no quería que sus superiores supieran de ella. Quién sabe si algún día, ese sujeto, podría utilizarla a ella como moneda de cambio o algo peor, como a una prisionera. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba del punto débil del Bisharp...

El hombre sacudió la cabeza al pensar aquello. No, definitivamente no podía dejar que lo invadieran semejantes pensamientos negativos. Y mucho menos en el día de hoy, el cual había conseguido llegar al cabaret para celebrar con ella el día de los enamorados.

La Gardevoir, de nombre Charisse trajo un par de refrescos, uno para ella y otro para su amado. Los sirvió en dos vasos altos de cristal recién lavados, con un par de cubitos de hielo y una sombrilla de colores en cada vaso. Se sentó, acompañando al de tipo acero.

\- Me alegra volver a verte, Sigmund. - dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos. - No contaba con volverte a ver hasta la llegada del verano, sinceramente.

\- Bueno... - el hombre tomó el refresco con una de sus manos, y con la otra, jugó con la sombrillita de papel. - He hecho un pequeño cambio en mi ruta. Quería verte, ¿sabes? Te echaba mucho de menos.

\- Oh, vaya. - comentó halagada Charisse. Se levantó un momento para acercarse al Bisharp y besarlo. - Yo también te he echado mucho de menos. Muchísimo.

\- Hm... - él correspondió al beso, tomándola suavemente de la cintura. - Pues por eso estoy aquí, para remediar eso. - echó entonces un vistazo a su alrededor, los encargados del Cabaret habían abierto todas las ventanas, dejando que la luz entrase en el local.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron todos los rincones, desde el escenario principal, donde todos los números de baile y música se llevaban a cabo, hasta la barra donde se servían los cócteles y las bebidas. Incluso las mesas más alejadas de las ventanas y la puerta principal estaban algo iluminadas.

El hermano mayor de Charisse se estaba encargando de la limpieza del local, mientras que el resto se encargaba de otras tareas, como hacer la compra de los ingredientes necesarios para las comidas y bebidas que servían, lavar los platos y vasos y por último y no menos importante, organizar y prepararse para los números que tocaban para la noche próxima de ese día.

El cabaret no estaba abierto y sus trabajadores ya estaban ocupados con él. Aquello era verdadero sacrificio y dedicación al cien al cien por el oficio. Sigmund nunca les dijo nada, pero lo cierto es que admiraba el trabajo que esa gente hacía a diario.

\- ¿Cómo os va por aquí? - preguntó entonces el Bisharp, saludando desde donde estaba al hermano de su amada, quien los estaba observando desde la distancia.

\- Oh, nos va bien. No paramos ni un momento, pero no tenemos queja. - al ver que su hermano los estaba observando, se giró y le habló. - ¿Quieres unirte a la conversación, querido?

\- ¡No, gracias! La limpieza de este sitio no se hace sola. - comentó entre risas. - Como si yo no estuviera, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale, entendido. - la mujer volvió a girarse, aunque esta vez fue para mirar a su querido compañero. - Perdona, ya conoces lo curioso que puede ser...

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, de verdad! No me incomoda la presencia de tu familia. - le contestó Sigmund.

\- Y hablando de familia... ¿Qué tal el niño? - preguntó curiosa la mujer, tomando su refresco y dándole un sorbo.

Ante la pregunta, el hombre se levantó y miró por una de las ventanas, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, le indicó a la Gardevoir que se acercara, cosa que ella hizo.

Al mirar por la ventana, dirigió su mirada a lo alto de una colina, donde había sentado un joven adolescente de unos 16 años, aproximadamente. Tenía el pelo azul, llevaba una pequeña bufanda que tenía forma de burbujas, una camisa color beige muy claro, por encima una chaqueta azul marino y pantalones vaqueros del mismo color de la chaqueta. Como calzado, unas deportivas blancas.

El joven parecía estar muy concentrado en las nubes en movimiento que se encontraban en el cielo. Las seguía muy de cerca con la mirada. De hecho, estaba mirando muy fijamente la más grande que había, llegando el punto de que, se echó tanto para atrás para no perderla de vista que se cayó hacia atrás. Ambos Sigmund y Charisse se echaron a reír.

\- Vaya, sí que ha crecido. Y pensar que antes era tan pequeñito...

\- Bueno, pero los años pasan. Y además, ha evolucionado a Frogadier. Eso ha ayudado mucho en su crecimiento. - comentó él.

\- Supongo que ya no me puedo referir a él como el niño, entonces. - dijo entre risas ella. - Luego me acercaré a saludarlo. Aunque bien podría venir él-

\- Ya se lo he preguntado. - le cortó entonces Sigmund. - Pero se niega en redondo a acercarse por... Lo que ocurrió, ya sabes. - diciendo eso último en un suspiro. - Me temo que hasta que no supere su miedo, no tendrá el valor de volver a entrar en el cabaret.

\- Ya veo... Una lástima. - concluyó ella, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento. - Dime Sig, ¿planeas quedarte todo el día aquí?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Hasta mañana al medio día. Me gustaría poder pasar la noche contigo, preciosa. - dijo él, dándole un abrazo por detrás.

\- Gracias, encanto. Y... ¿estará bien el chico ahí afuera?

El Bisharp se encogió de hombros.

\- Según dice él, no le importa pasar la noche solo, durmiendo afuera. Aún así... Me da algo de palo que esté solo todo el día...

\- Le mandaré a alguien para que, de vez en cuando le haga compañía. - le prometió Charisse, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ... No, mejor no. Con lo tímido que es, le incomodaría estar con alguien que no conoce.

\- ¿No eres demasiado protector con él? - preguntó la Gardevoir, terminándose la bebida.

\- ... Puede. - respondió Sigmund, totalmente sincero. - Pero prefiero ser precavido a que algo le suceda. Ya deberías conocerme, me gusta proteger lo que me importa. - añadió, dándole un beso en el cuello.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿El señor de acero frío preocupado por un hada como yo? - añadió picarona la mujer.

\- Cariño. Tu tipo no será efectivo contra el mío, pero... - volviéndola a abrazar, tiernamente. - Fuiste muy hábil y eficaz robándome el corazón. Te lo aseguro.

* * *

El día fue acabándose de forma inevitable. El tiempo pasa muy rápidamente cuando estás al lado de la persona a la que tanto quieres y pasas un buen rato con ella, ¿cierto? En eso pensaba Sigmund, mientras subía la cuesta arriba de la colina donde se encontraba su aprendiz, pues este tenía su bolsa y en ella, guardaba algo muy especial. Cuando terminó de subir, se encontró al chico con los ojos cerrados y su espalda apoyada en un árbol. ¿Estaría dormido o simplemente meditaba?

Cuando se acercó a él, el chico abrió los ojos y sonriendo, se levantó del suelo.

\- ¡Maestro! - exclamó, dándole un abrazo a Sigmund.

\- ¡Hey, tranquilo Txai! - comentó el hombre, riendo ante el repentino abrazo del chico. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te aburres mucho?

\- Hm... No. - mintió el joven.

\- Txai, ¿qué te dije de mentirme? Se te da fatal, así que no lo hagas. - suspiró él, separándolo de su lado.

\- ... Bueno, quizá me aburra un poco... P-pero no puedo evitarlo...

\- ¿De verdad que no quieres venirte al cabaret? Estarías con el hermano de Charisse-

\- ¡No! - gritó sin poder evitarlo el chico, negando varias veces con la cabeza. - Yo... Yo no vuelvo a e-entrar ahí... - mientras decía aquello, temblaba ligeramente. El miedo que sentía el chico hacia el lugar era grande, sin duda.

\- Ya veo... ¿Me pasas la bolsa, por favor?

El chico asintió y le dio la bolsa que compartía con su maestro para guardar los tesoros y los objetos que conseguían en sus exploraciones. El hombre metió la mano y sacó una cajita pequeña de color negro y forma cuadrada. La tomó con fuerza, tomando una tremenda decisión, y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

\- Gracias Txai, y... Perdóname.

El chico ladeó la cabeza, no entendiendo aquella disculpa por parte de Sigmund. Pero entonces, el Bisharp siguió hablando.

\- Por tenerte aquí solo durante todo el día... Y por la herida que te hice hace tiempo. De haber sido un poco más prudente... No tendrías miedo del cabaret. Lo siento...

El Frogadier agachó la cabeza, mientras le daba la espalda a su maestro. Pero poco después, volvió a dirigirse a él, y mirándolo a los ojos, le contestó.

\- No, maestro. No... Es culpa tuya. - sonrió dulcemente. - Es más bien... Culpa mía. Debería ser capaz de superar mis miedos, p-pero...

Sigmund le tomó de los hombros, totalmente serio.

\- Txai, escucha. Sea lo que sea que te ocurrió en el pasado y que te impide formar parte de un grupo NO es culpa tuya, ¿me entiendes? Deja ya de torturarte con eso. - le revolvió el pelo con cariño y le sonrió de vuelta. - No te preocupes. Y no intentes forzarte a superar tu enoclofobia, o la cosa empeorará. Trabajaremos juntos poco a poco para que superes esta barrera, ¿vale?

El joven de tipo agua se sonrojó de golpe y desvió la mirada un instante. Mas poco después, asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo una vez más.

\- ¡Vale!

\- ¡Así se habla, muchacho! - soltó entonces al Frogadier, y mirando hacia el cabaret, añadió. - Bueno... Me temo que tengo que irme. Siento tener que dejarte solo de nuevo.

\- No, está bien maestro. - dijo Txai, negando con la cabeza. - Dale... Saludos a Charisse de mi parte.

\- Descuida, lo haré. - y despidiéndose con la mano, volvió corriendo hacia el cabaret, aunque con cuidado de no caerse bajando la cuesta.

El joven lo vio bajar rápidamente, y la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su rostro poco a poco, mientras veía a su ser más querido alejarse lentamente. No pudo evitar, entonces, sentirse pequeño y vulnerable, al tener que quedarse solo por ser incapaz de acompañar a Sigmund al cabaret.

Se sentó en el suelo, observando el cabaret desde la distancia. Pensó en levantarse y unirse a los demás ahí abajo, pero... Los recuerdos del pasado asaltaron su cabeza, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Instintivamente, dio un salto hacia atrás, temblando de miedo.

Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras balbuceaba algo entre sollozos.

\- Algún día... Lo superaré... A-algún día... Y dejaré de ser una molestia y un incordio para ti, maestro... - hizo una pequeña pausa. - Algún día...

Y cogiéndose de las piernas, hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas y se quedó llorando en silencio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sigmund ya había entrado en el cabaret, y observaba el número de baile que se estaba realizando en el escenario en ese momento. Charisse era la estrella principal, y bailaba y se movía con energía y una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro.

El hombre no pudo sino sonreír al verla. Le parecía tan bonita, tan hermosa... Se sentía ciertamente afortunado de tenerla como novia, y aunque no había estado a su lado tanto tiempo como él querría estarlo, sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuese, y sabía que ella lo esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciese falta.

Al recordar entonces el motivo por el cual debía partir al día siguiente, su sonrisa desapareció. Estaba tan cansado de su misión, estaba tan harto de formar parte de aquella organización... De haber sabido que se enamoraría al poco de llegar a la región de Toskar, no habría aceptado formar parte de los rebeldes.

Pero una vez uno pacta con el demonio, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y eso el Bisharp, lo sabía muy bien.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso le superase y no le dejara disfrutar de la noche. Se relajó en una de las sillas del lugar, mientras terminaba de ver el número de su amada. Una vez terminase, se la llevaría a su habitación, puesto que el hombre tenía algo muy importante que comentarle.

Se sonrojó al acordarse de la cajita que estaba guardada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Pero debía de hacerlo. Ahora era el momento.

Terminó la actuación de la mujer, y apretando el puño, se levantó de la silla para reunirse con ella. "Sigmund... Valor y al Tauros", se dijo para darse ánimos.

Se reunió con la mujer tras el telón, por la zona de los vestuarios. Sin decir media palabra, la tomó suavemente por una de sus muñecas y la arrastró consigo a la parte de arriba, donde se situaban los dormitorios de ella y de su hermano, los dos Pokémon que vivían en el local. La llevó al cuarto de ella, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la cogió en brazos.

\- Perdona este secuestro cariño, pero quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo a solas.

Ella rió divertida.

\- No lo sientas, estaba cansada ya de las luces del escenario. - comentó, besando los labios de él con pasión.

Él le devolvió el beso, mientras la dejaba muy suavemente en la cama, boca arriba y se colocaba encima. La trataba con toda la delicadeza posible, para no hacerla daño. La acarició con su mano, mientras la inundaba de besos por todo su cuello, a lo que ella contestó con unos pequeños gemidos. El cuello era sin duda su punto débil; era donde ella más cosquillas tenía y donde más le gustaba que la besaran. Y eso el Bisharp lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando la Gardevoir pensó que lo que venía iba a ser una lujuriosa noche para ambos, entonces el hombre se levantó, dejándola algo confusa. Se enderezó, quedándose sentada sobre la cama.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó entonces.

\- ... Lo cierto es que sí. - comentó Sigmund, sin atreverse a mirarla, dándole la espalda.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a su hombre, a la persona que no podía verla. Se levantó para abrazar al Bisharp y en un susurro, volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

\- ... Que estoy cansado. - contestó él, llevándose una mano a la cara. La voz parecía temblarle. - Cansado de la organización, que me prometió libertad y al contrario, me tiene atado con sus cadenas.

\- Pensaba que estabas contento con unirte a su causa, Sig. - comentó ella. - ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

\- Ojala fuera tan fácil, querida, pero no puedo. O _él_ me buscará por todo el mundo, y en el momento en el que me encontrara, me mataría a mí y a los que amo. Bien lo sabes.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al recordar lo que el Bisharp le comentó hace tiempo sobre el líder de los rebeldes. No sabía de qué Pokémon se trataba, pero debía de ser alguien muy poderoso para intimidar a alguien tan fuerte como su amado de aquella forma.

\- Y es por eso... - prosiguió hablando Sigmund. - Que he tomado una decisión. - añadió, mientras se daba la vuelta y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. - Necesito un cambio importante en mi vida, necesito algo que haga que merezca la pena seguir viviendo cuando toda esta pesadilla haya terminado. Necesito algo que haga mi vida plena cuando el objetivo de los rebeldes se cumpla.

La mujer no entendía por dónde quería ir el hombre, pero no se atrevió en ningún momento a cortarle. ¿Podría ser que...?

\- Y tras mucho meditarlo, he encontrado ese algo. Y esa eres tú. - entonces, lentamente, Sigmund se arrodilló delante de ella, y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacando la pequeña cajita cuadrada. - Quiero empezar una vida a tu lado en cuanto salga de este infierno. Y necesitaba pedírtelo personalmente.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de la Gardevoir se encendió, y se llevó las manos a la altura de la boca, mientras se iban formando un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía creerse que estuviese escuchando todo aquello.

\- Así pues, Charisse, princesa... - Sigmund abrió la cajita, revelando un pequeño anillo de pedida, con una piedra de color rosa. - ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Charisse se secó las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro. Eran lágrimas de felicidad. No estaba soñando, realmente estaba Sigmund arrodillado delante suya y pidiéndole algo con lo que ella llevaba mucho tiempo soñando; un motivo para poder marcharse del cabaret. Desde su segunda cita con el hombre, se había imaginado con él en una casita lejos del lugar donde se encontraban, con sus hijos jugando y correteando por el jardín. Ella sería una madre cariñosa y él se encargaría de enseñarle a los niños cómo luchar y defenderse.

Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces.

\- Sí... Sí quiero. - musitó en voz baja. - ¡Claro que quiero!

Él le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, y una vez colocado, se levantó y se abrazaron los dos con fuerza. Los sueños de ambos se harían realidad algún día, en un futuro. No sabían cuánto tendrían que esperar, pero poco les importaba.

Entre ellos había nacido algo más que un amor. Había nacido una promesa; la de iniciar juntos una nueva vida, alejada de todo lo que ellos conocían hoy en día.

Y ambos sabían con certeza que algún día, ese futuro junto sería posible.

Volvieron a besarse entonces, aunque no como novios, sino como prometidos. Aquel era, sin duda, el mejor día de sus vidas.

* * *

_... El día de San Valentín me inspira (?)_

_EN FIN-_

_Siento tener que subir esto teniendo mil historias que actualizar y eso, PERO ES QUE SENTÍA LA NECESIDAD DE ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESTOS DOS QAQ Son muy amor._

_Y escribir One-shots es mucho más sencillo que escribir una historia entera (?)_

_Bueno, prometo actualizar algún día de estos-_

_Los personajes de este One-shot son personajes que conoceréis más a fondo en la historia de "Los 10 elementos". ¡Espero que os haya gustado y Feliz Día de los Enamorados!_


End file.
